


To Make a Snowman

by charsd773



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Snow Day, Sweater Weather Discord's Secret Santa 2020, coops make a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charsd773/pseuds/charsd773
Summary: A snowstorm in Gryffindor gives the Lions team a day off, so Remus and Sirius decide to play in the snow.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, coops - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	To Make a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece I wrote for ASnowPuff from the SW/C2C discord!! Thanks to our cap for putting this secret santa together, it was a lot of fun.

When Remus woke up to the smell of coffee instead of his usual alarm sound, his first thought was that he slept in and missed practice. It took his tired brain a minute to realize that Sirius would never sleep through practice, and would also never let  _ him _ sleep through practice. So Remus sat up to see what time it was, and found Sirius sitting in the chair by the window, mug of coffee in hand, looking calm. 

Remus loved Sirius in the morning. His curly hair was always more mussed than usual, his voice was soft but with a stronger accent, and the morning light shining behind him made him look gorgeous, so Remus said as much.

Sirius turned at the sound of Remus’ voice, and smiled in such a way that never failed to give Remus butterflies.

“G’morning, Re,” Sirius spoke softly. “Got a text from Coach about an hour ago, he said the roads are mostly closed from all the snow last night, so no practice. I turned off the alarm to let you sleep.”

“That’s one of the best things you could say to me in the morning,” Remus hummed, smiling as he stretched his arms over his head.

“I figured,” Sirius chuckled as he crossed the room to sit next to Remus on the bed, and gently ran his fingers through the hair on Remus’ forehead. 

Remus grabbed his wrist to press a kiss to the inside of it before asking, “Is there more coffee downstairs?”

“Of course there is, who do you think I am?”

It’s only once they’re in the kitchen that Remus first notices how much snow actually fell in the night.

“Jeez, I can’t even see the back porch.”

“Ouais, je sais. I watched it fall a bit this morning before the clouds cleared up,” Sirius spoke as he poured Remus a cup of coffee, leaving room for the milk Remus likes. “It was pretty.”

Remus smiled at that thought, enjoying the mental image of Sirius mesmerized by the early morning snowfall, “You’re cute.”

Sirius looked up from pouring milk, and the pair smiled, sharing kisses between sips of coffee.

~

When Remus went upstairs to put on a sweater some time later, the kitchen he returned to was empty and had a cold draft wafting through it. He could hear Sirius puttering in the mudroom down the hallway.

“Sirius, did you leave the door open?”

“Mon loup, come look what I made!”

Remus smiled with raised eyebrows in the direction of Sirius’ voice before pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and making his way over to the mudroom. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud when he saw what Sirius was holding up in one large palm.

“I made a mini Frosty,” Sirius said proudly, presenting the tiny snowman. Its head was the size of a quarter, and a leaf was placed on top for a hat.

“I see that,” Remus chuckled, walking forward to place a kiss on each of Sirius’ pink cheeks, and then one on his mouth. “And he’s almost as cute as you are, but I have an even better idea. Let’s make a real one.”

“Oh yeah, sweetheart?” Sirius smiled, and wrapped his free arm around Remus’ back. “You want to go out and play in the snow?”

“Mhm. Let’s go make a snowman, baby.” 

~

“So, I need to admit something,” Sirius said, hands on his hips as he surveyed the snowy yard around him. He was wearing a grey puffy coat that made his eyes look shiny and bright against the snow, with a Lions puffball beanie and gloves, both of deep Gryffindor scarlet. “Mini Frosty was actually the first snowman I’ve ever made. I have no idea where to start.”

“Really?” Remus looked up from where he was packing snow between his hands. “Not with the Dumais kids?” He knew better than to ask if Sirius had ever made a snowman as a kid.

“No snowmen, we did have more than a few snowball fights, though,” Sirius laughed at the memory. “Katie and I were a dynamic duo out there, I’d make snowballs and she’d launch them. She has a surprisingly good arm."

“Perfect then,” Remus smiled, taking high steps to walk through the snow to Sirius’ side. “Because all you’ve got to do is make a snowball, and then keep packing snow onto it until it’s the size of, like, a basketball. Then just set it on the ground and roll it around until it’s as big as you want.”

“I think you’re forgetting the most important part.”

“What do you mean?” Remus faced Sirius with a furrowed brow, and Sirius grabbed Remus’ face with both hands and pressed a long kiss to his mouth, before pulling back just to kiss him quickly again. 

“There,” Sirius said, then picked up a handful of snow and set to work with all of the determination he has as captain on the ice. “Now we can begin.” 

~

The day ended up being the opposite of a rest day, for as much time as they spent actually building the snowman, they spent chasing each other through the snow, laughing, and throwing snowballs at each other. Remus almost cried with laughter when Sirius tripped over a bump and landed spread eagle on the ground, but only insisted he wanted to make snow angels when Remus called him out on it. It was well into the afternoon by the time the snowman was assembled and ready to decorate.

“It’s too bad we don’t have a top hat for him.” Remus pondered, leaning into Sirius’ side.

Sirius hummed in thought before gasping, which turned into a laugh as he pulled away from Remus and walked clumsily through the snow and towards the house.

“I’m sorry-  _ do you _ have a top hat? How have I never seen this?” Remus called towards Sirius’ retreating body. “Do you wear it when I’m not home?”

“I mean, no I don’t just  _ have _ a top hat,” Sirius looked up at Remus while he took off his boots to enter the house. “But remember halloween a few years ago? James and I were magicians?”

“Oh my god. You kept your magician costume.” Remus said with a delighted smile.

“Just because I only wore it once, and I wanted to be prepared if I needed it again- and we obviously do now so  _ you’re welcome. _ ”

~

They ended up finding some small rocks to make the eyes and mouth, and although they didn't have a carrot stick for the nose, they made use of a stale granola bar they found in the pantry. A red Lions scarf helped to keep the head secure on the body, and the top hat sat proudly above it all. Leaning against the sticks acting as arms was a hockey stick, and Sirius had the idea of putting three pucks into the snowman like buttons. 

"Nerd," Remus teased as Sirius placed the last puck.

Sirius just shrugged with a grin as he pulled Remus in to hug him from behind. “I don’t know about you but I feel accomplished,” Sirius kissed Remus on the cheek as Remus held on tighter to his arms around him. 

“Yeah, baby, very accomplished,” Remus agreed, leaning into Sirius and turning his head for another kiss. “I love you lots, you know?”

“I love you most.” 

“I’m so happy. You’re- you make me so happy.” Remus didn’t know why he was feeling emotional all of a sudden, but he wanted nothing more in that moment than for Sirius to know exactly how he was feeling. 

Loving Sirius involved so many big moments, so many public moments, and though Remus couldn’t deny how good it felt to be able to kiss his fiancé before going out on the ice to play a game, or to celebrate after a win, it was the quiet moments like these that he would always cherish the most. Remus felt so lucky to be able to share his life with this man. He felt so lucky to love this man, and be loved equally as much in return. 

It wasn’t always easy to find the words to express that, but he rarely had to. Sirius knew.

“I make you happy because that’s what you deserve, mon loup,” Sirius said, squeezing Remus extra hard for a moment before moving to take his hand. “And I think we both deserve some hot chocolate right about now.”

Remus agreed with that very much, and held Sirius’ hand tight as they went back inside.


End file.
